


Because It Was Just The Beginning And The Had No Idea

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Richard's married life. Most end here, but this is when the story starts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anne stared back angrily at Richard. She knew that he just wanted her to admit that she needed indeed his help. It was obvious that she needed it his help. Three months ago, was the last time she had seen her feet. 

“Can you hurry up?” Richard asked with a smile on his face.  
“I am almost ready.” Anne said, as she struggled to slide her sock into her right foot.  
“Richard?” Anne asked.  
“Yes?”  
“Nothing!” Anne said shaking her head, and in her head, saying, ‘I CAN DO THIS’.  
“Annie? Do you need help?”  
“No, I don’t!” Anne snapped.  
“Do you want water?”  
“No!”  
“You know that it is not hard to ask for help.” Richard said he leaned against Anne’s drawer.  
“I do not need help!”  
“I think you do my love.”  
“Why?” Anne asked, “Just because I needed your help to get pregnant, it doesn’t mean that I also need your help to get dressed.”  
“You do not need help to get dressed my love, nor undressed as a matter of fact.”  
“I do not need your help to get dressed, Richard. I am a woman of the 21st century. I can do things by my own.”  
“Do you? You have been trying to put that sock for the last five minutes. You need help.”  
“No, I don’t! I can do this by myself.”  
“Anne, you are going to fall. You are going to harm yourself, and the baby. Just say that you need my help, love. I–for me, it would be a pleasure to help my dear wife in such simple matter.”  
“I am okay, Richard. I do not need your help.” Anne said before her sock fell from her hand. She tried to reach for the sock, making only Richard laugh.  
“What it is funny?” Anne asked.  
“Nothing.”  
“Then why do I see a sardonic smile in that face of yours?” Anne asked.  
“It is the only smile that I have.”  
“No you don’t. You have your funny laugh, your sex laugh, your angry laugh, and then your irritating sardonic smile.”  
“Smile or laugh? You have me confused love.”  
“Both!”  
“C’mon give me that. Your Mother will be really mad if we are late.”  
“Richard, I am carrying her Grandchild. She wont be mad if I am late.” Anne said with a smile when she slid the sock on her feet.  
“See? I could do it by myself!”  
“You have two feet, love.”  
Anne looked down, and was only able to see her belly. Then looked up to him.  
“Love?”  
“Call me love one more time, and I’ll kill you.”  
It was the hormones. The baby was supposed to be due a week ago, and nothing had happened.  
“Sweetheart, just say it.”  
“Say what?” Anne asked as he took the sock from her hand.  
“That you need my help.”  
“I can do it by myself.”  
“I know you can, but you can use some help.”

Anne hesitated for a moment. She did not want Richard to win. In fact, for the last three weeks, she just felt that her magnified love for Richard hate turned into hate and loathing.

“I know that you want to kill me right now, but wouldn’t it feel good to have me serve you?” He asked as he kissed her left foot.  
“How can you be so nice to me when I have been a total bitch to you the past few weeks.”  
“You are carrying my–our child.” Richard said with a smile, “You can practically get away with murder. But don’t kill anyone, I am not a lawyer yet.”  
Anne game him a smile. The first smile in the last three weeks.  
“What?” He asked, “Is that a smile I see in your face?”  
“Maybe!” Anne said.  
“Can I put your shoes on?” Richard asked her. “And I know you can do it by yourself, you can make everyone do anything for you. You are a strong independent woman that has a loving husband who just wishes to ease this last days of your pregnancy. May I?”  
Anne nodded, making Richard smile as he gave her a long kiss in the lips. 

Then as he kissed her, she felt something weird on her body. As if something had ‘popped’ inside of her. Richard had gotten into it, it was as if he wanted more.

“Maybe if we do it, the baby will come– What?”  
“Hospital.”  
“What?”  
“Hospital . . . Richard. Hospital. My water–”  
“You and that dark sense of humour, Anne. You will not fool me this time.”  
“Richard . . . I am serious.”  
Then he felt it. He felt her pants. Weren’t soaked, but they were wet.  
“Oh my God!”  
“Richard . . . move!”  
“Do you feel okay?” He asked.  
“Get my stuff . . . hurry!”  
“They are already in the car. I–I put them there incase you went into labor– Anne . . .”  
“Then why aren’t you taking me to the damn hospital?” Anne asked, anger returning into her, making Richard realize that he had no idea on what he had signed up for.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard for a moment forgot how to drive.   
“Richard?” Anne said, her breathing becoming sharper.

“What?” He asked, as he stared through the mirror at the car seat behind him chair.  
“Why aren’t you driving?” Anne asked.  
“Oh!” He gasped, “I am so sorry. Do you have the GPS set?”  
“Are you asking me that now?” Anne yelled at him, “You know where the damn hospital is Richard. Just drive!” Anne said, as she felt a tightening in her stomach.  
“Are you having contractions now?” Richard asked.  
“Oh God now? I am so hungry, and I was looking forward to those ribs that George was cooking.”  
“Should I feel turned on by that?” Richard asked as he tried to defuse the tension.  
“If you don’t drive, and instead you say a thing that has to do with sex, and I promise you that I will divorce you and become a nun!” Anne said, as she tried to control her breathing.  
“I am so sorry.” Richard said, as he now got out of the curve of the house.  
“Call the doctor!” Anne cried, “I don’t know how I let you do this to me!”  
“Are you blaming me now?” Richard yelled, “You were like a fucking bunny, always asking for more!”  
“You should have used condoms.”  
“You never gave me enough time to think about that!” Richard yelled, "How could I think about condoms when you were already all over me. And don't get me all started, you know how different it feels!"

This was exactly what the birthing instructor told them not to do. No bickering.

“You have no self-control . . . can you hurry up!” Anne said, she was no crying, “Why are you yelling at me!”  
“Oh honey, I am so sorry! I don’t have any idea what I am doing.”

That was another thing that the birthing instructor told him not to say.

“How much long?” Anne asked.  
“Like five minutes.” Richard said as Anne grabbed Richard’s phone.  
“What are you doing?” Richard asked.  
“I’m calling Mother. She must be with me. I cannot do this without her.

She called her Mother, but there was no answer. So she left a message, because her mother always heard her messages, and then texted Isabel and George about it.

“I love you, Annie. I’ll always love you. I wont care if your wider, or if you lactate the baby. I just want you to relax, okay?”  
“You have problems in I nurse the baby?” Anne asked amazed. This was something new.  
“Of course not. You were insecure about your breasts getting–” Another wave of cramping made Anne almost scratch the leather seats of the car.  
“Remember 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3!”  
“Don’t tell me how to fucking breath, Richard. Just fucking hit the accelerator and drive for goodness sake!”

Richard did drive this time as Anne told him. He just needed Anne to give birth to their child. Safely.

“Is the doctor, there?” Anne asked.  
“How would I know?” He asked, “The baby was supposed to be due a week ago. Though I can understand that, once you get out, you only want to get back in!”   
“I told you, one more comment about sex, and I will become a nun.”  
“I am so sorry! I’ll just– here, hold my hand.”  
“I don’t want your hand! I want you to drive so the can take the baby out!” 

Anne yelled, feeling another contraction.When they arrived, Richard felt relieve when he saw the doctor. He was asked if he wanted to go in, but he shook his head. He just couldn’t. He couldn’t go in and see Anne yelling, and pain in her face. He was now freaking out. He was alone in the waiting room. He called his Mother, and then George, who was who finally answered.

“Annie. She’s giving birth!”  
“I was about to call you Little Brother! Iz just told me. We are actually– Margaret! Get off there! Leave your brother alone! Isabel!”

Maybe he and Anne wouldn’t have more kids. Maybe with this one they would settle down.

“Richard, we are on our way. MARGARET–”

Richard hung up when he saw his Mother and Father.

“Oh God! Thanks God that you are here. I don’t know what to do.”  
“Where is Anne?” His Mother asked.  
“They took her to the room.”  
“Why aren’t you there?” His Father asked him.  
“I cannot see her like that! All her face in pain, and yells.”  
“When did her contractions started?” His Mother asked him.  
“Like thirty minutes ago?”  
“Get in there, she wont be giving birth now. Your Father will get her ice ships. You go first, and then I’ll follow.”

Where were you was the first thing that Anne asked him.

“I was settling some insurance things, my love.”  
“I told you not to call me love.”  
“Sweetheart.”  
“I want an epidural.” Anne said when her contractions started again.  
“You said that you wouldn’t.”  
“I said that I want one, and I am going to get one because you will move and tell the doctor that I want one now!”

Richard nodded, making ask to where he was going to go.

“You told–”  
“Stay here, do not leave me alone. You don’t even last–” Anne’s eyes went back as another wave came to her, making Richard fall to his knees and hold her hand.  
“Stab me with your nails. I deserve it.”

He was just saying that out of courtesy, but she actually did, making him wince in pain as now, Nan entered the room.

“Oh my darling!” Her Mother cried, when she saw her little girl.  
“Where’s Papa?” Anne asked.  
“He’s with Richard getting some ice chips for you.”  
“Your parents are here?” Anne asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because, I just want you to focus on you and the baby. No one else matters in here. Just you my beautiful wife, and my beautiful baby.”  
“You mean our beautif–”

Anne was just looking for a thing so she could fight that would allow her to scream without feeling pity.

Seven hours had passed, and yet, Anne had not given birth yet. She was doing good, but the baby did not wanted to come. Then ten hours. Then fourteen. Seventeen. A day in labor and the baby had not come. But he was now near. Anne had good healthy measures that would allow her for a ‘ideal’ birth. Yet, there was now a day in a half that had passed, making Richard pace up and down, back and forward, side to side.

“If you keep walking you will make me nauseous.” Edward snapped.  
“Shut up!”  
“There’s no need to worry. She’s in Lovell’s hand.”  
“Isn’t it funny that he used to have a crush on Anne and wanted to see her–”  
“Shut up George!” Richard yelled snapping at him.  
“It is normal for a girl like Anne–”  
“She is no girl, Elizabeth! She is a woman! Stop calling her a girl. She is twenty-three years old. I am twenty-five. We are ordinary adults, ready to start a family. We are not kids!” Richard snapped. 

He had not slept in a day.

Everyone looked at him and started to laugh.

“Is this a fucking joke?” Richard asked as he took George’s coffee from his hand, “This is serious. Haven’t you read all the things that could go wrong– this is the worst coffee I have ever had. Who the hell made it George?”  
“Does anyone has a midol for him?” His Father-in-Law asked.  
“You too now?” Richard asked, “You are going to join this band of bastards that cannot get–”  
“Mr. York?” A nurse asked.

There where four Yorks in the waiting room. Four.

“Yes?”  
“Who’s the Father.”  
“I am? Is my wife okay? Is our child–”  
“Follow me!”

Richard followed her, making everyone else stand up.

“Only the Father. She already has three people inside.”

It was true. Her Mother, Isabel, and Nan.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” He asked the nurse. Anne did not wanted to know the sex of the baby, while he was eager to know, “I have been waiting nine months to know.”  
“You’ll see soon!”

Then he saw them. He saw his Anne holding a fat baby in his hand. He wanted to be alone with them and asked them if they could leave the three of them alone.

“Annie!”  
“Do you want to see your child?” Anne asked with a smile.

Her face was red. Her hair was wet with sweat and the baby had already been cleaned

“I love you!”  
“So do I.”  
“Do you want to see your daughter?” Anne asked him with a smile.  
“A daughter?” He asked with a smile.  
“A daughter.” Anne nodded, “She’s small–”  
“But fat!” Richard interrupted Anne as he leaned over to kiss her.  
“Well, I think now we know why we were so hungry.” Anne said.  
“Do you want to carry her?” Anne asked, making Richard shake his head.  
“I am a clumsy, Anne. I cannot hold this flower. I–”  
“Come!” Anne said as she moved to the side.  
“No. I don’t–”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I just love this sight. The two most important ladies of my life. My beautiful Anne and–”  
“Arabella or Aurora?” Richard asked her.

They were battling between those two names if it was a girl. If it was a boy, it would have been Edward, since Edward was the one who found a fainted Anne in the kitchen, and Richard promised him that if they had a boy, Edward would be his name.

“I don’t know, which one do you think it would feet her best?”  
“She is like dawn, isn’t she?” Richard asked him as he gently touched the baby’s hand.  
“Yes! She is my sun. But she is beautiful– I don’t want her– I don’t like Aurora. She will be into sleeping beauty, and I don’t like the idea of our little princess watching a movie about somnophilia.”  
That made Anne laugh.  
“Arabella, then?” Anne asked.  
“My little Arabella! My Anne!”

Still, he had not the foggiest idea about what awaited him.


	3. Chapter 3

A smile took over Richard’s gentle face as he watched his wife nurse his little girl. He couldn’t help it but smile. As he stared at his little girl’s cheek, and how they inflated, and how they became empty.

“What?” Anne asked as she tousled the baby’s dark curls.  
“Nothing.”

His works made the two week old baby follow her Father’s voice.

“See, she recognises your voice.” Anne smiled.  
“I have been singing to her since you told me that you were pregnant. Haven’t I?”  
“Oh he has! Hasn’t he Little Bella?” Anne asked her daughter as the little girl removed her mouth from her Mother’s breath.  
“Oh she’s full!” Richard smile.  
“Well, you know, she sucks from both of my breasts, every two hours. If she wasn’t full, I would be worry.” Anne said as she motioned Richard to come over the bed.  
“No.”  
“Come, Richard!”  
“No. She is still too small!”  
“She wished to feel her Father’s hug.”  
“Does she?”  
“She may look as if she is made of porcelain, but she isn’t Richard. Come. Come here. Come to the bed. Sit besides us.”

It was different to hear an Us that didn’t include him.

“Come Rich.” Anne insisted, “She may know your voice, but she needs to know your touch.”  
“I don’t know Annie, she seems–”  
“Arabella. Call her by her name. She’s real, Richard, and she needs her Father’s warmth.”

Richard, hesitated for a second. He couldn’t handle him, hurting his little girl because of his rough hands.

“Your hands aren’t rough, Richard. They are gentle, caring and loving. If they weren’t, I wouldn’t let you touch me nor her. C’mon Richard–”  
“Okay, but tell me how to.”  
“C’mon, hop.”

Richard did as his wife told him to do, and he hopped to the bed. He started to rub his hands against his jeans as he bit his lip looking both Anne and his little girl.

“Take the pillow.”

He did as he was told, and placed the pillow on his lap.

“You are a gentle man.” Anne said, “You are gong to round your arms, and that’s the only thing.”  
“Is it?” Richard asked as Anne placed the baby in his arms.  
“Yes! Isn’t it simple?”  
“God she’s heavy.”  
“Now I am going to take a shower!” Anne sighed.  
“Anne?” Richard asked.  
“Hm?” Anne asked.  
“Do not leave us like this. What if she starts crying or–”  
“Just sing to her. She loves it.”  
“Anne?”  
“She’s acting weird . . . Anne I think she has gasses.”  
“You have seen me do it. You know what to do.”  
“What if I do it too hard?” Richard asked.  
“You wont love. Stop being so afraid. She will only break if you let her fall to the floor.”  
“Don’t say that! Can you hurry up?”  
“Shh . . . just tap her back, and everything will be alright.”  
Anne!”  
“What’s wrong with you holding her?” Anne asked.  
“I’ve no idea of what I am doing.” Richard sighed, making Anne look at him, and walk towards him  
“Nor have I! Just hold her tight . . . tap her back and sing to her. She loves it. She’s loves her Papa.”  
“Can you stay with me?” He asked her.  
“I smell like sweat–”  
“I don’t care.”  
“Stay with me. For a few minutes with me–us!”

Anne sighed as she climbed the bed. 

“I cannot believe that I am a father.” He said, “It seems so surreal.”  
“You know what it is surreal?” Anne asked him “That you came to hold your daughter two weeks after she was born.”  
“But she is so tiny!”  
“And fat!” Anne pointed out, making him laugh.  
“She has so many love handles.” Richard joke.

Then the smell came, making Anne hop off the bed.

“You can take there of that I presume?” Anne asked as she reached for her clothes. Leaving Richard, with their little girl, and a dirty diaper.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
